1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise and in particular to a method and apparatus for permitting a user to exercise without interfering with their range of motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Many forms of exercise require a user to grasp and manipulate a handle against a resistance. One common way to do this is to suspend the handle from a cable or the like. One disadvantage that exists with common exercise equipment is that the center of the handles are frequently aligned with the cable such that the cable may interfere with and overlap the path of at least part of the user's body. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that a user will therefore be limited in the movements that they are able to perform with such equipment.
Attempts have been made to provide a handle with connections at each end. However such devices may commonly rely upon connecting the handle to two cables each having their own weight stack. It has been found that such devices may be unstable due to the differences in motion between the two weight stacks.
Additionally, other attempts have been made to replace the cables and weights with elastics. Such elastics commonly extend from a common source such as a connection point or bar to the handle. However, as elastics rely upon their length to stretch to provide the required resistance, it has been found that relatively long elastics have been required. Therefore the handle is often required to be spaced away from the connection point or bar by a relatively long distance which makes such devices cumbersome.